SasuNaru Regretful Hearts
by kiyomiuchiha1234
Summary: When dark pasts are brought into the light can Kiyomi the five year old daughter of Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha do the impossible and keep her parents from seperating via time travel?


**_'It Was All A Lie everything I believed for many years every time he said he loved me did he mean it or was he just telling me that so I would be happy? Sasuke why did you have to break my heart what did I ever do to deserve this torture after all these years how could I be so blind to the deciet? Is this what you wanted?_'** Naruto sat on his bed crying after many years the truth had come out Sasuke his beloved husband had cheated on him with that fucken snake! Orochimaru first stole Sasuke from him and then used him for his body in more ways than one he raped him. Naruto thought back to earlier that day when Kabuto decided to come out of hiding after seven years.

*FLASHBACK*  
>Sasuke was sitting on the couch reading to Kiyomi Uchiha his five yearold daughter while Naruto was cleaning the kitchen after breakfast when the doorbell rang out into the Uchiha household. "I'm coming just wait a moment." Naruto yelled out as he ran towards his front door. As he opened it he gasped Kabuto was standing on his door step after he went missing seven years ago when Sasuke killed his brother.<p>

"I hope I'm not intruding by being here Uchiha and Uzumaki san but I need to talk to you. Oh and could you please send the child to go play or something?" "Oi Kabuto my name is no longer Uzumaki I am now an Uchiha I have been for six years now, ano Kiyomi chan sweetheart okaa and otou have to talk to this man why don't you go play with Tsukiko for a bit then I'll come and get you." "Okay okaa chan I will love you bye bye oh love you too otou san." "thats my girl now be good for uncle Kakashi and auntie Sakura." "Hn dobe shes our child she knows to be good now come on lets get this over with, what do you want now Kabuto? I know you and you want something so just come out and say it." "Ah ah ah now Sasuke sama not so fast who ever said I wanted something? All I am doing is sheding some light on a cover up something that you forgot to say to your um... wife about youe adventures while you where away." Sasuke's eyes widened at this and lept towards the door trying to escape he was in trouble now.

"Sasuke honey what is he talking about and why are you trying to run away whats going on I'm so confused." "Oh well let me put an end to that for you Sasuke was not all faithful to you he was sleeping with my master _and lover_ Orochimaru during those four years that he was missing. Yes Naruto kun your Sasuke was cheating on you and hid the truth from you." " Sasuke this can't be true please I need you to tell me that hes lieing to me that this whole time you never went behind my back with him Oh kami Sasuke dont let this be real!" "I... I'm so sorry Naruto what he said is true but not entierly you see he raped me I wasn't willing to do it at all but I couldn't stop him and eventually I just stoped fighting him all together. I never told you because I didn't want you to get hurt by what happened to me all those years ago I just wanted to put it behind me." **"SASUKE YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU** I thought you loved me but I guess that I was wrong Sasuke Uchiha. You know what Sasuke I want a divorce immediatly why should I be with a lieing cheating scum bag like you and when its all said and done I'm taking Kiyomi with me and you will never see either of us again. She doesn't need an otou who will teach her to be dishonest and a _slut_." "I think I will take my leave now after all my job here is done." **"NO NARUTO PLEASE NO DON'T I DO LOVE YOU I DIDN'T WANT THIS AT ALL IT WAS NOTHING TO ME.**" Sasuke yelled as he cryed clutching the front of his shirt right above his heart hoping to stop the breaking he felt he was gonna die with out Naruto and Kiyomi in his life. He was about to lose his whole family again and this time it was by his own hands.

Meanwhile Kiyomi and Tsukiko where playing just outside of the Uchiha mansion and heard Sasuke and Naruto's yells and saw the visitor leave the big house with a satisfied smile across his face. Kiyomi ran towards the place she calls home dispite her okaas orders to stay with her friend and heard her parents in a heated fight, everything soon clicked and she broke down crying she didn't want to lose her family she needed her otou and okaa to stay together. **_'What am I going to do okaa chan and otou san are breaking up I gotta stop this but how I know that okaa will always be mad at otou for this hm maybe there is a way that I could make it where otou never left okaa and then this will never happen and who knows maybe things will be better in other ways. Hmmm I know maybe that scroll that okaa never lets me go near in Tsun Tsuns office could have something in there to help me._**' "Hey Tsukiko chan if my Okaa comes out tell her that I went to go see Tsun Tsun for a little bit okay." "Uh ok kiki chan I will." Kiyomi Nodded a silent thanks to her friend and ran off to the Hokages tower once she got there she noticed that Tsunade was sleeping on her paper work yet again she smiled at seeing this it was all too easy. She grabbed the huge scroll hoping to carry it home and look at it but the darn thing was just too dang heavy for her so she opted to look at it there. after many minuites of skimming the parchment she found something called the 'time rip jutsu' and studied it a little bit and tryed it thinking abuot when her parents where just twelve and felt things change. When she opened her eyes she was in the middle of town It had worked she went back in time!

*END FLASHBACK*

Sasuke ran around looking for his daughter around the uchiha complex and in Tsukiko's neighbourhood un able to fing his daughter he went to the Hokages tower to reprt the fact that his poor little girl was missing. As he opened the door he saw the sacred scroll laying on the floor behind Tsunade and felt his daughters chakra in the room although it dissapeared a moment later realizing what may have happened he transported him self to his home and yelled out **"NARUTO KIYOMI IS MISSING SHE WENT BACK IN TIME!"** "What are you talking about Uchiha my daughter was playing with Tsukiko she listens to me and doesn't LIE to me shes not like some people." "Naruto honey I went over there and Tsukiko was by her self Kiyomi is gone my love."

Vocab

okaa- mother

otou-father

ano- umm

san- a respectful honorfic

Tsukiko- moon child

Kiyomi- pure beauty


End file.
